1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which can remove extremely efficiently, simply, and reliably the moisture and water droplets in the compressed air that can be a difficulty or problem in spray painting and other various operations which use and handle compressed air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compressed air is extensively used in a wide variety of industries and fields. The supersaturated moisture in the compressed air can be changed into water droplets in a component, such as a pipe, when the temperature is lowered, and if the compressed air containing water droplets is used, various operational troubles may be caused. Accordingly, the moisture and water droplets must be removed by means of an appropriate device.
Prior art devices for dehumidifying the compressed air can be classified into three broad general categories:
(1) devices involving the method of dehumidifying wherein the compressed air is passed through a meandering or spiralled pipe installed in a cooler;
(2) devices involving the method of dehumidifying wherein the compressed air is passed through a fine-weave moisture absorption filter; and
(3) devices involving the method of dehumidifying wherein the compressed air is processed with a centrifugal separator to deposit the moisture onto the outer peripheral wall thereof.
However, with the devices involving the method described in the foregoing category (1), the construction is complicated, and water must be used in the cooler, resulting in extremely low serviceability. With the devices involving the method described in category (2), the filter can easily become clogged, and the compressed air discharged from the compressor has a large quantity of oil, dirt and dust, promoting the filter clogging. When the filter is supersaturated with moisture, it loses its dehumidifying ability, and accordingly, the devices have a disadvantage that they require frequent filter replacement. With the devices involving the method described in category (3), a centrifugal separator running at high speed is used, and thus, the operation cannot easily be carried out.